SHARKS vs. DIVERS - Depth!
PBG scares himself by playing Depth. Synopsis PBG is playing Depth, a game he hasn't played before. PBG reminds everyone that he is afraid of aliens and sharks. PBG's character looks old! PBG is following Steve. PBG starts shooting as soon as he sees a shark, but there is another shark that bites off his limbs! PBG tries again, and instantly starts shooting the sharks terrified. He is killed quickly and is freaking out. PBG wasn't expecting it to be this intense. He is attacked, but survives this time. He finds some treasure, and shoots another shark. He follows Steve out, but a shark jumps out and kills him. It isn't as bad if they come from in front. The heartbeat sound is getting to PBG. He finds some treasure. He is worried about hitting Steve, and PBG shoots at sharks. Two sharks appear and kill him. PBG finds a spear gun. It doesn't work! PBG is attacked, but stabs the shark. He gets some treasure, but is caught by another shark. PBG ventures around looking for treasure. He is scared of scary noises, and throws his spear at sharks. He gives some treasure to Steve telling him to hurry up. PBG deposits the treasure to Steve, so he doesn't care about dying. He talks about the lights, only to be killed by another shark. He has lost his last ticket. PBG says that he needs tickets to be able to die to sharks! PBG starts talking about Picard, before being killed again. PBG starts playing online. One person has a mine! PBG loses his team quickly! A shark is nearby, and PBG starts wildly shooting. He is worried about the sharks being controlled by people. PBG picks up a bunch of treasure, but a shark appears and kills him. PBG tries to stab the shark. PBG is killed by another shark. He has a net gun now, He instantly nets a shark. He shoots at a dead shark, and gets caught by a shark. PBG kills a shark, and sees a gruesome body. He thought that he hit the shark with a net, but it didn't work. PBG is surprised by another shark. PBG tells how all of a sudden *bang*, and at the same time a mine goes off. Nice timing! PBG nets a shark, and it runs off. The shark is killed. PBG can't move, and wonders why he can't. He was holding the wrong buttons. He successfully nets a shark. He is attacked by a smaller shark, and stabs it to death. PBG gets killed again and claps. PBG is sweating now, and he looks away as he is attacked again. PBG tries to stab a shark, but is killed. He thought he had him! Two sharks appear, and PBG was hoping a mine would work, but it doesn't. The game is over, and he is pretty sure they lost. PBG wants to ask the fans a question. He can't think of one. Category:One-offs Category:Videos